supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Screaming in Pain
Chapter 1: Bleeding cosplayer SATOKO POV I investigated outside when I saw a figure on the left side of the building, when I went closer, I got the most horrible thing I have ever seen. It was a Ghetsis cosplayer, his dyed green hair was covered in blood, his dark eye-patterned cloak was covered in bullet holes and blood seeped through the wounds in his arms, abdomen and legs. His blood stained the floor at my feet, he looked like he had been run over. He coughed up blood and struggled to move. ” (Sophie! Come quick!)” I shouted. Sophie appeared, ”Satoko, what is it?” She asked. Sophie and I looked at the severely injured man, he was coughing and screaming a name..... Kaori. Was Kaori his sister, maybe a friend or his girlfriend? Most of the bullet wounds were on his legs, torso and arms, I counted all the bullet wounds, sixteen bullets in total. I wrote on a whiteboard with a marker to alert the paramedics. ”1 FOUND INJURED AND BLEEDING TO DEATH” it had red. The paramedics came to the left side of the house the Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Release Party Bash was. The man cried the same name. ” (KAORI! KAORI, HELP ME!)” He screamed. The female paramedic took off his cloak, the young man was lifted on a stretcher. Aayliah used bandages to try and put pressure on the bullet wounds. I saw an Archie cosplayer clutching his injured arm and leg as he limped. ” (Shh, it’s okay, Ryu-kun)” He said in a bid to calm the screaming man. I then spoke. ” (He had an entire rifle emptied into him, I am amazed he is conscious and alive)” I then said to the Archie cosplayer. ”Our Akagi cosplayer was shot in the back protecting two girls, The bullet went through his back and went through a girl’s head, she was instantly killed and the other girl was shot aswell when Jun fell to the floor.” He said. I then saw a sobbing Maxie cosplayer being led outside by Nicole and Reicheru. ” (16 bullets, Jun isn’t waking up)” He said. ”Masaru!” The Archie cosplayer shouted. ”K-K-Kouta......” He whimpered. Akira then staggered outside. I heard shouting from a man, I went to look. ”I did it for Syria, Iraq and Afghanistan! That man I shot sixteen times, I’d do it even if he was only two, even if it’s a 2-year old, needs to be killed! They supported people that murdered innocent Arab children and they think a Zionist video game is more important than my pro-Palestine speech, If they fund to allow US bastards kill innocent children, I kill their kids!” He yelled. He was going about how those people deserved to die horribly. ”Those Japanese bastards probably supported Israel, the killer of hundreds of innocent kids! Those fucking bastards supported the work of Israel and the IDF with their horrible Zionist game!” He yelled. He then pointed at Ryu’s bloodstains. ”The reason I shot this man is because this is what children in Palestine have to see their family members suffer before they die, Innocent Muslims die because they won’t pay attention to the hardships because they are Pokéfags! I DON‘T CARE IF THAT POKÉFAG WAS 2 OR 12, I’D SHOOT HIM EVEN IF HE WAS ONLY 2!“ He yelled. Everyone looked at him, I was fucking disgusted with him, he emptied his rifle on a defenceless man, for the Middle East?! Aayliah was hiding behind the ambulance. ”You’re not.....” She said. Aayliah was tending to victims and her hijab was covered in blood, She stepped out. ”Oh, look a fellow Muslim, I did this for holy jihad, I did this all for Syria, that green-haired fucker, I’d shoot him if he was only two.” He said, proclaiming the last sentence proudly. ”You’re a coward and a monster!” She shouted. I looked at her. ”You hurt all these innocents that had nothing to do with Syria, Palestine, Iraq and Afghanistan! You’re not a jihadi! You‘re a monster! You fired 16 bullets into a man!” She shouted, tears coming out of her eyes. In a step of defence, she walked inside. Aayliah saw injured men, women and children, she saw two girls and a man, the man was placed on a stretcher, she almost squeaked when she saw both girls were dead, then she picked up a bloodied Pikachu plush and took it outside and held it. ”What the hell are you doing? Your country hates Pokémon!” He shouted. ”I’m not Saudi Arabia, I’m Aayliah! Aayliah Ali al-Aida! All these innocents suffered because of you!” Aaliyah shouted, Aayliah took a good look at the gunman. ”Why help these blasemphous fools? They don’t care about our fellow Arabs.” He said. ”Our fellow Arabs?! OUR FELLOW ARABS! NONE OF THE ARABS I KNOW WOULD WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!” She shouted. Everyone looked at her, shy, sweet, timid Aayliah, yelling at an armed gunman. ”My clothes are covered in blood from the man who emptied a gun on.” She said. ”He’s a Pokéfag, All people care about is stupid devil creatures.” Samadi said. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86